wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tnargraef
User:Tnargraef/Message History Re: Stormtalon Looks much better. I'm at work as well, so I'll do a proper read through and tweak later in the day. I reckon the veteran section is fine as is. The rest I think you've succeeded in making it neutral, now it just needs some wordsmithing. Will do that this afternoon, after I've used my morning brain to achieve things for my employer :) Lots of info missing still, but we can't fix that without beta access. 22:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Helps if i log in before signing off *facepalm* Ornery (talk) 22:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Template The colors and parameters already match exactly what is in the game. Keep in mind the color of the item name, type, and sub are dependent upon the quality parameter. About the only thing that could be tweaked, which isn't a major issue, is the glowy box up at the top in the ss. The horizontal white bars depict the quality level of the item - of which they've only shown all but what the last two will be. That's probably something for another day, if it's needed. Raylan13 (talk) 16:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) They mentioned at the PAX East talk that the colour tiers top out from Purple for Epic, to Orange for Legendary, then Pink for artifact (if that's what you're talking about, quality wise). Ornery (talk) 19:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't know the last two. Thanks for that ;) Raylan13 (talk) 22:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Talk only happened last weekend :) And they made quite a big deal of PINK is actually GOOD, because, boys. They also made clear that orange = you cleared top content of the game (veteran 40 mans), pink = you cleared end content, got lucky, and then did something crazy impossible to imbue it (they mentioned killing two 40-man bosses simultaneously) 23:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) garrr stupid incognito window Ornery (talk) 23:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Ingredient cats See my talk :) I dun mean eating cats. Other kind of cats. Celess (talk) 21:04, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Datacube Entry Yep, that looks fine to me for now. I honestly haven't even looked at making that template yet, so it's nice to have one started ;) Raylan13 (talk) 22:13, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Or that :) I'll help make sure follows any other stuff based on Raylan's later today with you. See my talk for naming. Can skip the sandbox then. Try to make an elinks with it as well :) The Ability set is a good example as well. Celess (talk) 22:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : I saw your talk on my page yesterday, but wanted to get with Raylan13 first before answering you and have him look at the message. I don't mind that you are helping with templates, I just wanted to make sure that it is in line with the style and formatting that Raylan13 is using. Having one person making the templates assures a more universal and uniform look. I spoke with him earlier today and he told me he approved your design. I haven't looked at it yet, but I'm sure I will most likely be adding the template to the Datacube pages after beta is over for the weekend. Right now I am taking advantage of the extra beta evening (I work during the day) and getting as many Datacubes, Journals and TFBTF magazines gathered on my main character as I have time for and putting them in the wiki as I go. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Updates Wanted to direct everyone here so we're all on the same page ;) Raylan13 (talk) 00:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Player character Ornery talk... :) Celess (talk) 06:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :What happened to char infobox? Celess (talk) 02:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Ability tables redux Hey, so I've been pottering away with the ability tables format. The latest is here: User:Ornery/Sandbox/Ability_tables#Sortable_by_Effect_Table It uses my new, to-scale telegraph templates, and has two sortable columns for damage/healing and buffs/debuffs. What do you think? Ornery (talk) 07:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I really did wish we could figure out how to sort four ways in one column, but yes. The top is much more obvious sorting. We can get a hover by linking each of the buttons like link=Healing etc. Even with a dud link, you get a nice hover. Have a look what I've done with the telegraph templates in the bottom table - I'm linking them through and back again as another reference. Ornery (talk) 07:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : chat? :) Celess (talk) 23:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Icons I was hoping you would ;) Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 23:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)